Olympia
by Athena96
Summary: Poseidon attends Olympia, the school for talented children, with the other gods and goddesses and a new friendship blooms. WARNING: PoseidonxZeus.
1. Olympia

A young eleven-year-old boy named Poseidon was running and whooping all around the five thousand acre mansion. He was very excited for he was going to Olympia, the school for talented children. His mother, Marie, was yelling at him for running around the house. Marie is around five feet and one inch. She had long wavy white blond hair with dark blue eyes and porcelain skin. Poseidon is around five feet and six inches. He has short jet-black hair with sea green eyes and a tan from all the times he went to the beach. He also has some muscles from him running and doing other exercises. Poseidon was finishing packing and got the trunk lid closed and locked when his father, Orion, walked into his room. Orion is around six feet and two inches with wavy black hair. He has a tan like his son with forest green eyes.

"Now Poseidon, I don't want to get letters from any of your teachers telling me you have gotten into fights or being disrespectful," Orion said sternly, but with a twinkle in his eyes. Poseidon looked up and saw the twinkle in his eyes. He knew that his father was just telling him and that he would not be very angry with him if a letter was sent home.

"Yes Father," he replied with a smile on his face. Orion turned around and walked out of Poseidon's room. Poseidon picked up some miscellaneous items off the floor and picked up his trunk. He looked around his ocean themed room with a sigh. He felt like he was actually underwater and viewing the sunken city of Atlantis. He turned around and walked out of his room and closed the door with a loud click. He began to walk down the hallways and looked at the Greek ornate designs. He never really understood why his parents were into Greek Mythology so much. He shook his head and looked directly to his right and stopped to stare at the statue of Poseidon, his namesake. His parents decided to leave it in the foyer so every guest that walked through the front door would see it. The statue showed Poseidon's muscles with his mighty trident while a toga was wrapped around him and yet looked like the wind was trying to blow it off. Poseidon smiled for he was going to miss walking past his favorite statue every morning. He tore his eyes off the statue and walked up to his parents who were watching him from the front door. They walked over to the car, put Poseidon's trunk in the back and drove off to the train station. When they arrived, Orion grabbed Poseidon's trunk and carried it for him to Platform Ten. They arrived at the platform with fifteen minutes to spare before Poseidon had to get on the train and for them to say their goodbyes. Orion put the trunk down slowly and pulled his son into his strong arms. Neither father nor son wanted to let go of each other. Marie cleared her throat causing both to jump apart when they heard her. Orion gave Marie a questioning look and Poseidon was looking in between his parents.

"I would like to speak with Poseidon privately before he goes," Marie responded to his questioning look. Orion gave a curt nod and both left him alone on the Platform. They then found an empty waiting room.

"What is it Mother?" Poseidon asked with curiosity.

"I want you to be on your best behavior at Olympia, stay on top of your studies and under no circumstances are you to make any friends," she said harshly with a sneer.

"Mother, you can't stop me from making friends and Father has already told me to be on my best behavior," he replied with a shaky voice.

Marie raised her hand and slapped Poseidon across the face. Poseidon reeled back in shock because she hadn't hit him since he got the letter from Olympia saying he got accepted into the school for the talented.

"You will not backtalk me you little freak," she said with venom in her voice. He simply nodded and walked out of the room. He walked right into a sea of people, looked around for his father and noticed him on his left. He walked up to his father, grabbed his trunk, jumped onto the train without saying goodbye, but did not notice that his father saw the hand print on his face. He walked halfway up to the front of the train before he saw a boy his age sitting by himself. He noticed the boy was around five feet and two inches with shoulder length of jet-black hair. He also noticed the stormy blue eyes and the cream colored skin. Poseidon opened the door and the boy looked at him.

"May I sit with you?" Poseidon asked hoping to make a friend.

"Sure," the boy replied gesturing to the empty seat.

Poseidon lifted his trunk up, put it on the rack and sat down. He turned around and looked out the window to see his parents fighting while drawing a crowd. He shook his head and turned away from the window. Then, both boys were lurched forward by the train starting to take off for Olympia.

"What's your name?" the boy asked to be polite.

"Poseidon Perkalis," he replied. "What's your name?"

"Zeus Grace," Zeus said.

"It's nice to meet you." Poseidon said politely. Suddenly, the compartment door opened and a boy with short chocolate brown hair with hazel eyes walked in. The boy was around five feet exactly and porcelain colored skin. He quickly closed the door and was panting.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Zeus asked.

"Some of the older students thought that it would funny to beat to me up and didn't expect me to fight back, so now they really want to beat me up for beating their leader in a fight," he explained while gulping down some air.

"Well, you can stay here," Poseidon offered.

"Thanks. My name Ares Eyre by the way," Ares said while plopping down next to Zeus. Both of them introduced themselves to Ares and began to talk. While they were talking, a boy with short red hair, icy blue eyes walked in and sat down next to Poseidon. He was around four feet and eleven inches with very white skin that the boys thought he was a ghost. Poseidon turned to the boy and asked, "What's your name?"

"P-p-Peter G-g-Grande," he replied with a stutter. The boys introduced themselves and fell quiet. Poseidon turned and looked out the window to see the countryside going by in a blur of yellow, green, and brown colors. He turned away to see Ares and Zeus with a bored expression and Peter was just starting at him, making him very uncomfortable.

"Lets play truth or dare," Ares suddenly exclaimed.

Zeus and Poseidon jumped when Ares broke the silence. They quickly agreed to play with truth or dare with him. Ares turned to Peter when he didn't receive an answer.

"Peter, want to play?" He asked trying to lock eyes with him.

"N-n-n-no," he replied scooting away from the other three, but still staring at Poseidon. Peter was thinking about raping Poseidon when they would be older. Poseidon shivered and scooted away from Peter toward the window trying to get away from the staring.

"Why are you staring at Poseidon?" Zeus asked with irritation in his voice. Peter squeaked and fled the compartment. Poseidon sighed with a grateful look on his face.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome," Zeus replied. "He was getting on my nerves.

"Okay. I'm starting first," Ares said.

"Okay," they chorused together.

"Truth or dare Zeus?" Ares asked looking at him.

"Truth," he replied.

"Do you like guys or girls?" He asked with an innocent face.

"Guys," he replied with confidence.

"Truth or dare Poseidon?" he asked turning to said boy.

"Truth," he said.

"Who is your favorite Greek god or goddess?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Poseidon smiled and replied, "Poseidon."

All three boys began to laugh at how his favorite Greek god was his namesake. They kept going back and forth asking questions than doing any dares.

"Hey, this is more of game of truth rather than truth or dare," Ares pointed out. Both boys nodded their heads to say they agreed with him. Poseidon turned and looked out the window hoping that neither Ares and Zeus asked how his home life was.

"What's your home life like?" Zeus asked gaining Ares curiosity. They both noticed how Poseidon became as stiff as a board and how the color drained out of his face. He didn't look at them and wanted to lie to them, but he knew that they saw his reaction.

"I don't really know if it is good or bad," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ares asked now worried about his new friend.

"Well, my dad loves me a lot and will be stern when it comes to serious stuff, but other wise he just lets me be a kid. My mother on the other hand, treats me like I shouldn't be there," he replied.

"How does she treat you Poseidon?" Zeus asked and Poseidon grimaced when he heard the question.

"She has hit me…" he trailed off.

"WHAT!?" they both yelled.

"Poseidon, you do realize that is child abuse right?" Ares asked with a frightened voice.

"No, I didn't know that," he replied while shaking his head.

"What else did she do?" Zeus asked.

"She has called me a freak and treats me like a servant. While my dad is away on a business trip, she will lock me in my room and only let me out to use the bathroom. I have to do chores that an adult can do like plumbing. She will also give the bear minimum of food and water to me. I will be let out of my room three days before my dad comes home, so I can eat and make it seem like everything is fine," he said all this very quietly. Zeus stood up, took two steps, plopped down next to Poseidon and gave him a sideways hug. Poseidon leaned into the hug and closed his eyes.

"Last question Poseidon," Ares said. "Has she ever beaten you and did she hit you before you got on the train?"

"Yes, she has beaten me before with a belt and she slapped me because I told her she can't stop me from making friends and that dad told me to be on my best behavior," he replied truthfully with his eyes still closed. Ares and Zeus locked eyes and vowed to help and protect Poseidon no matter what.

"Truth or dare Zeus?" Ares asked very suddenly. Zeus immediately knew that Ares was changing the subject off of Poseidon's life.

"Truth," he replied. Poseidon opened his eyes and was looking at his friends.

"Do you like anyone in this compartment?" Ares asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Zeus groaned and turned as red as a tomato and replied with, "Poseidon." He turned away from both boys because of how embarrassed he was. Poseidon's eyes were as wide as saucers because he had a crush on Zeus as soon as he saw him and just as red as Zeus. Ares just started to laugh because of his friends' reactions.

"It's not funny!" They both yelled at the same time.

"I think it is because you both had the same reaction basically," he replied still laughing. Zeus turned to see Poseidon blush an even deeper red.

"Poseidon, do you like Zeus?" Ares asked very suddenly.

"Yes," Poseidon said while his face got an even deeper red. Zeus just grabbed Poseidon's hand and started to rub soothing circles on the back of his hand. He started to relax when Zeus did this.

"Hey, we don't know each other's talents," Poseidon blurted out. Zeus and Ares looked at each other in shock forgetting about Olympia. All three looked out the window to see the skyline having a mix of pink, red and purple. They figured they had about ten to fifteen minutes before they arrived.

"My talent is that I can write and sing songs for any type of music including jazz," Ares said with a blush.

"My talent is that I can make paintings like Leonardo da Vinci and sculptures like Michelangelo," Zeus said proudly. Ares and Poseidon stared at him in shock because no one had been able to recreate Leonardo da Vinci and Michelangelo's work.

"My talent is that I can play any instrument including the banjo," Poseidon finally said with a sigh. Ares and Zeus started howling with laughter and Poseidon glared at them, but joined them in the laughter. They stopped laughing after five minutes and just talked about their talents. After ten minutes, the conductor announced that they arrived at the station and to leave their trunks on the train. The three boys joined the sea of kids getting off the train into the cool night. The boys began to follow the other eleven year olds and spotted Peter, but didn't care. Zeus grabbed Poseidon's hand so as not to be separated.

"Guys, lets be best friends forever no matter what," Ares said with a huge grin on his face.

"Lets," Poseidon and Zeus replied with huge grins on their faces as well. They wrapped their arms around each other and walked towards the school that looked exactly like Hogwarts to them. They looked at each other and grinned for the school was the place where their friendship took off.


	2. First Night

Ares, Zeus, and Poseidon walked into Olympia with the other eleven-year-olds and gasped at the beauty of the school. A teacher with her red hair in a tight bun with navy blue robes was smiling at the students and told them to follow her. She led them to a room across from the Great Hall.

"Now, welcome students it will be a few minutes before you are sorted into your houses. The houses are the Bears, Doves, Panthers, and Eagles. The Bears are strong-willed and brave. The Doves are peaceful, but have a nasty temper. Panthers are the silent children, but strike with great precision. Finally, the Eagles are the intelligent and hard working with their own housemates and with the other houses," she said with one breath.

"I will go check to see if they are ready for you and my name is Professor Wright," Professor Wright told them. She then left the room, which exploded with chatter.

"I didn't realize that we would have to be sorted," Ares said.

"Same here," Both Poseidon and Zeus replied. Zeus still had his arm tightly wrapped around Poseidon. Suddenly, a girl with curly black hair and light blue eyes appeared in front of them, giving Zeus the doe eyes. She was standing at five feet exactly and was still staring at Zeus. Then, a boy with jet-black hair and brown eyes appeared next to the girl. He was five feet and six inches.

"Hera, mom said to stay with me and Hestia and to not run off," the boy said.

"Shut up Hades!" Hera said. "I can go anywhere without my damn triplets."

Hades winced and backed off. Ares got angry and pulled Hades toward him.

"Well, Hera we don't want you over here. The only one who can stay with us right now is Hades," he said with fire in his eyes. Hades looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fine," she said and stormed off.

"You really want me to stay?" Hades asked with hope in his voice.

Ares looked at him and smiled. "Of course. You are cooler than Hera. She seems like a brat."

"That's because she is," a girl with wavy jet-black hair said. She had warm brown eyes and stood around five feet and four inches.

"My name is Hestia. Hera and Hades triplet," Hestia told them.

"My name is Ares."

"Zeus."

"Poseidon," he said quietly.

"Nervous too?" Hades asked.

"Yeah."

Then, Professor Wright appeared and told the students to follow her into the Great Hall. The students filed into a straight line and followed Professor Wright. They gasped at how huge the Great Hall was. They even saw floating rainbow candles.

"Really? Rainbow candles?" Hades asked.

"I know right?" Poseidon said.

The students stopped in front of the staff table and saw a hat on top of a stool.

"Good evening new students," the hat said. "My name is Adelio and I am the sorting hat. I will be choosing if you belong in the house of Bears."

The students in the Bear house over against the right wall rose with a loud cheer.

"The house of Doves."

The Doves were against the left wall started to whistle.

"The house of Panthers."

The Panthers were next to the Doves, rose with roaring.

"Finally, the house of Eagles."

The Eagles were next to the Panthers and the Bears, cried like an Eagle.

Adelio waited until all the houses calmed down. "Now, when Professor Wright calls your name come and put me on your head so I may sort you into the proper house. Now let the sorting begin!" he yelled. The whole hall erupted into cheering.

"Adams, Hades," Professor Wright called. Hades took in a deep breath and walked to the stool. He grabbed the hat and put it on. Poseidon, Ares, Zeus, and Hestia watched for wait felt like an hour.

"Panthers!"

Hades walked over to the cheering table and looked over to his friends and sister. They all gave him thumbs up.

"Adams, Hera."

"Doves!"

"Adams, Hestia."

"Eagles!"

"Dillon, Aphrodite."

"Doves!"

"Dillon, Demeter."

"Eagles!"

"Dillon, Dionysus."

"Bear!"

"Eyre, Ares."

"Panther!"

"Grace, Zeus."

"Eagles!"

"Grande, Peter."

"Panthers!"

"Heart, Apollo."

"Bear!"

"Heart, Artemis."

"Eagles!"

"Hyatt, Hephaestus."

"Eagles!"

"Hyatt, Hermes."

"Eagles!"

Finally, Professor Wright got to Poseidon's name.

"Perkalis, Poseidon."

As he walked up to the hat, the hall burst out in chatter.

"His he the son of Orion Perkalis and Marie Perkalis?" one student asked.

Poseidon sat down and put the hat on.

'_Well, where do I put you?' 'The Doves won't be good for you because of Hera, your sister.'_

'_Wait, she is my sister? She's not my sister. I have been growing up as an only child,' Poseidon told Adelio._

'_Looks like you and your siblings, along with your children have lost your memories. We will deal with that later. Professor Nadir is getting suspicious so you will be in-'_

"Eagles!"

Zeus and the Eagles rose and began to cheer for Poseidon. Poseidon walked over and sat down next to Zeus. Zeus grabbed his hand and began to rub his finger in soothing circles. The Headmaster, Professor Nadir stood and raised his hands to silence the hall.

"Now that we are all sorted, we will dine in a moment. I would like to announce that all first years will be sleeping together instead in their house dormitories to allow them to make friends before they sleep with their housemates," Professor Nadir explained. "Of course, the boys will sleep on one side and the ladies on the other. Fist years, you will find out who your dorm mates are when you arrive at the tower. Now, let the feast begin," he raised his hands again and food appeared on the table. The students began to pile food as fast as they could onto their plates. Poseidon just put some mashed potatoes and a chicken drumstick on his plate. Zeus frowned at his plate and put a slice of pepperoni pizza on his plate. Poseidon's eyes widen.

"How did you know that I liked pepperoni pizza?" he asked.

Zeus frowned and said, "This memory popped in my head and you were eating pepperoni pizza and drinking a Dr Pepper."

Poseidon's eyes widen again. "That is a little weird because I do eat pepperoni pizza and drink Dr Pepper." Zeus' eyes widen as well and they just stared at each other.

"We'll talk about it later," Zeus said.

Poseidon nodded his head and they ate their dinner. Then, the food was replaced with desserts. Zeus immediately pulled the cookies cream over to Poseidon and Poseidon pulled the Butterfinger ice cream over to Zeus. They both smiled and began to eat their ice cream. When everyone was done eating, Professor Nadir stood up and the food disappeared.

"Now that we have food in our stomachs, I should warn you again not to go wandering in the forest without adult supervision and that we have a new art teacher, Professor Welch." Professor Welch stood and bowed to the polite clapping. He was beaming from the attention.

"Now students, it's time to go off to bed," Professor Nadir said in a dismissal tone. Professor Wright gathered all the first years and led them to the tower next to the dungeons.

"Now, all the common rooms have different passwords to get inside. The password for first years for now is Astronomical." The door swung open and Professor Wright stepped inside. She then turned to the students and waited until they were all inside.

"Okay, boys you are on my right and girls, you are on my left. The doors will say who is sleeping with who and there is no swapping!" She told them sharply.

All the girls groaned and the boys laughed at them. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares climbed the stairs and found on the first door their names.

"Yes! We're in the same room!" Ares cheered.

Suddenly, a boy with curly brown hair and deep forest green eyes bumped into Ares.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," he said looking at his foot. Ares looked at him and saw that he was five foot and three inches, but also that he was covered in bruises.

"It's okay. It was an accident. What's your name?" Ares said rapidly.

"Hermes," he said quietly.

"Well, Hermes, you, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Apollo are next to us," Ares said pointing to the second door.

"Thanks," Hermes replied.

"Hermes," Poseidon said quickly when Hermes opened the door. Hermes turned and looked him in the eyes.

"You can come talk to us about anything okay or even just me if you want," Poseidon told him.

Hermes nodded at him and walked into the room and closed the door. They then watched a boy with flat black hair walk into the room after Hermes. The boys then walked into their own dorm room.

"I claim the bed by the window," Poseidon said with a smile while jumping on the bed. Zeus claimed the bed next to Poseidon, Ares took the one in the middle of the room, and Hades took the bed next to the door.

"Hades, what is your talent?" Poseidon asked.

"Writing music. Mostly Goth and metal," Hades said with a shrug.

"I write music too," Ares exclaimed with a smile. "I mostly write rock n' roll though."

The boys talked until past eleven at night, when they all got exhausted, climbed into bed excited for the next day.


End file.
